Some Meetings Are Inevitable
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Torchwood–DCU Crossover Pairing: Jack–Kory Summary: The Irresistible Captain Jack Harkness meets the Princess of Erotic Temptation, Kor'iand'r. Sparks run, jump, fly and generally make themselves known.


**Some Meetings Are Inevitable**

* * *

Torchwood's motto was 'If it's alien, it's ours.' For many and varied reasons, Captain Jack Harkness had never held with that motto.

Mostly because, with his good looks and charm (and 51st Century pheromones), he'd been able to make quite a few aliens his…in certain fashions…for a time.

Looking up at the hovering, six-foot-plus, orange-skinned woman with mounds of curly red hair and glowing cat-like green eyes, who was wearing very brief purple armor styled like some sort of swimsuit, Jack sincerely hoped this would be one of those times. Even if the smudged and obviously battle-damaged jewels encrusting her attire **did** put him briefly in mind of what an Alien Amazon Barbie would look like.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service," he introduced himself to the lovely young woman. He didn't hold out his hand, because knowing the origin of the handshake, Jack had a feeling this woman wouldn't take kindly to being thought unarmed.

He recognized a warrior when he saw one.

The woman slowly floated down to land in front of him, much too close for most twentieth century folks, but close enough for Jack to get both a really good look down her cleavage, and up at her intensely burning eyes. "Kori'and'r," she said in a purring growl. Casting a disdainful look at the three UNIT field agents who had tried to shoot her – and failed miserably when she'd shot green glowing bolts of light at the bullets from her fingertips – she added, with a haughty sniff and an upturned nose, "**Princess **Kori'and'r."

Oooh. It had been a while since Jack had bedded royalty. And this one seemed to be a woman after his own heart. Clothing-wise, anyway.

"Why don't you let me handle this first contact, boys?" Jack suggested to the UNIT trio. The two younger agents looked only too happy to comply; their field leader, on the other hand, looked ready to argue until the rest of his gray buzzcut fell out.

Then Kori'and'r said, "I believe you are my second…contact…in this universe, Captain Harkness." She cocked her head to the side, and surveyed him from top to toe. "And much more hospitable." Her hands, perched on her hips, started letting off fizzing green sparks, while the muscles in her arms rippled as they clenched.

The field leader, obviously taking the hint, albeit with ill grace, swallowed down his anger, leaving his facial expression reminiscent of someone who had eaten a bowlful of lemons. "All right…Captain." It obviously grated on him that technically Jack was his superior. And that since Kori'and'r had landed in Cardiff, he had to take orders from Jack, first one on the scene or not.

Jack was gracious enough to let the man keep his dignity; he didn't smirk, even though he absolutely **loved** sticking it to UNIT (not as much as he had Torchwood One, but still…). And if he could do it while getting cozy with a gorgeous woman who might let him stick it to **her**, well, so much the better.

Jerking his head at his two lackeys, the field leader strode away from the site, keeping one eye on the princess, and one hand on his gun. The lackeys took one last glance at the princess – **long** glances, and Jack certainly couldn't blame them – before scurrying after their boss.

"Alone at last," Jack purred, striding forward until he was standing just in front of the alien beauty. "Whatever shall we do now, Princess Kori'and'r?" He was actually curious what she'd suggest. He didn't think she was the beginning of an invasion force, but one never knew.

Those cute, startlingly purple caterpillars in Splott last month had been the forefront of an invasion by the Medulla Mothrazian Nation, after all.

"For a start, you may call me Kory…Jack," the princess said, that purring growl back in her voice. "For second…I surely hope you can help me get home." Those green eyes of hers turned lambent and pleading, and oh, she knew how to tug the heart strings.

"Well, I will surely do my best to try," Jack replied, technically promising nothing with his words. He had to be careful when dealing with new aliens. Some species had really particular rules about the wording of things. "What planet are you from?"

A shadow passed over those beautiful green eyes before Kory told him, "Tamaran, originally…but lately I live on Earth. However, I am thinking that this is not my Earth."

Jack was thinking that too. He'd never actually met anyone from across the Void before, but it had been bound to happen sooner or later. It actually made things easier, in terms of getting Kory home. No need to calibrate the Rift manipulator to send her through space, or jury-rig something with one of the crashed timeships to send her through time.

Just a little tweak to the Rift manipulator to break through the walls between universes enough so that her universe would draw her back to the time and place she was supposed to be.

"Let me take you down to the Hub," Jack offered, imminently grateful she'd landed in the Plass. "Our tech, Toshiko, can figure out how to get the Rift to send you home, and while she does, you and I…can get to know each other better." He gave her his best smile as he finished.

Kory's eyes flashed, and Jack knew he was in. "Captain Harkness," she said in husky tones, her voice rolling the 'r' in a liquid purr that sent shivers down Jack's spine, "I would dearly **love** to find out more about you; and what you…do, here in Wales."

Jack would dearly love to do **Kory**; anywhere, anytime in Wales. Or anywhere else in Britain.

Or over Britain; Kor'iand'r **could** fly, after all. And it was about time Jack renewed his Mile High Club membership.

Then, seemingly out of the blue, she asked, "Tell me…are you good with languages?"

Contrary to his team's popular belief, Jack **did** know some Welsh. But aside from Spacer Speak and 51st century English, Jack's wristband had translated everything for him since he first got it. "Not especially, but Ianto does know Welsh. And he speaks it with such de-**light-**fulvowels." He bounced his eyebrows up and down to convey his meaning.

"Oh?" Kory said in a purr.

"Mm-hm. Tosh knows Japanese, too. But I don't really think you'll be stuck here long enough to learn a new language." His body language, however, she would hopefully get a **fantastic** crash course in.

Kory's smirk was as delightfully full of subtle innuendo as Ianto's dry raise of brow. "I learn languages…differently…from humans."

Now Jack was intrigued. Her question was, apparently, not quite the non-sequitur he originally thought it. "Oh?" he inquired in a purr of his own, discreetly keying in the command for the invisible lift, deciding they've wasted enough time gabbing without getting closer to the Hub.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, teeth flashing in a sunny smile. "Shall I show you how I learn?" she invited, floating slowly downward after him.

Jack spread his arms wide in invitation. "By all means!"

And that is how Torchwood Three was treated to the sight of Jack Harkness getting his tonsils sucked out by a voracious beauty of an alien Amazon as they descended, oblivious to, or just uncaring of, their audience, into the Hub.

Of course, occurrences like that were inevitable in Cardiff.

* * *

THE END


End file.
